Precious and Beautiful
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: Blaise Zabini was never into Muggle Video games, he only played them for him. However when he learned something that he kept with him, how will it affect him later in life? HPBZ or BZHP I suck at summaries. Slight drabble, just try it


**Title: **Precious and Beautiful

**Author:** Sweetest Thang

**Pairing:** BZ/HP, HP/BZ

**Summary:** Blaise was never one for Muggle Video Games—but he learned something that helped him out later in life. HP/BZ

**AN: ** Um yeah, joined a challenge but I'm not sure what Blaise to write. I like regal!poised! Blaise but—I dunno clueless Blaise is kinda cool. Like clueless Draco cept in Blaise form. **Le sigh**

**1/1**

Eyes. They always stared at him as he walked down the stone corridors, as if they hadn't gotten used to seeing his face for the last seven years of his life. Even though he had done more than all of them combined to help the cause, they still stared at him as if he were an outsider. When he was back in Hogwarts he knew that they stared because he was beautiful, and he still was so, but they stared now for a different reason entirely.

His features had only matured, as he got older giving him a more handsome look than an overall feminine one. He still had defined cheekbones and slanted brown eyes. His hair still curled as if it was permanently wet and he still carried himself down the stone corridors as if they were beneath him.

And they were.

One thing that had changed on his face however, was the sneer. It was hard to sneer when instead of looking down upon you were looked down upon and everyone--except for him, look down upon Blaise Zabini.

It was for him that he bared the jeers, and hisses with nothing but an impassive look. It was for him that he helped idiots learn how to duel, tended wounds and watched out for the backs of those that would gladly stab him in his.

All for him.

At the beginning Blaise was scared when he felt so strongly and was certain that a spell had been placed upon him. What else but a spell could make him think of one man from dawns light till dusk's night? What else but a spell could make him want to put the welfare of another before his own? What else but a spell could make him willing to risk his life for another so easily?

Now Blaise was not a video games or cartoon type person, and no one had ever accused him of such. He only did such trivial things for him. When the world was on your shoulders it was nice just to be able to sit and relax doing something that didn't really matter Blaise supposed.

"_I'll choose Ranmaru and you be Nobunaga okay?"_

"_No. You're always Ranmaru. I'll be him this once."_

"_Ha. Okay, if you say so Blaise."_

And say so he did. Blaise didn't really understand the significance of him being Ranmaru until weeks later when it was time for graduation. For their last night together they had decided not to do anything but be in each others presence for the night, which meant he would insist upon watching cartoons.

He always did.

That night they were watching something titled Naruto. It seemed that he was a very big fan because he had explained the whole back-story to Blaise so that he could understand where the story was now. At the end of the episode Blaise was confused.

"_Why did Hawku do that for Zebuza?"_

"_Haku and Zebuza, and weren't you listening Blaise? Haku gave up his life because Zabuza was his precious person. The one who gave his life meaning." _

The one who gave his life meaning. Everything Ranmaru did was to help Nobunaga in his goal. Everything Haku did was to help Zabuza. Every person needed someone that was precious to them, every person needed someone they were precious to. So who was precious to him? Blaise wondered and only one person came to mind.

Ebony hair as wild as a birds nest. Smoldering green eyes beneath black wire frames. Tan skin that forever tanned because he was forever in the sun. Lithe muscles that writhed beneath him or on rare occasions had him writhing in pleasure. Childish innocence with a wild streak and power that was simply intoxicating.

His precious person.

His Harry.

After the graduation, when he got on his knees and said the vows he didn't think that Harry got them. It had been seven years and he still didn't think Harry understood. Knowing him, he probably thought that it was because he enjoyed the sex or felt sorry for him and Blaise being Blaise, whenever he's questioned just gives a look that says 'Do you have the right to question me? I'm Blaise.' And it always worked.

It always worked.

As he made it into their dimly lit room Blaise was startled to see Harry there waiting for him. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male and held him close. Harry relaxed into the embrace and spoke, "Tomorrow may be the final battle." He said and only those that knew him best could detect the fear in his eyes.

"Yes it is," Blaise, said his voice pouring over that of his lover like a hot shower. It was something that he learned with practice. He let Harry go only to begin to massage his back in order to relieve tension.

"Many will die," Harry tried again before sighing in contentment as Blaise worked out the kinks.

"Yes they will," Blaise agreed again as he began to steer Harry to their bed.

"What do you want from me?" The green-eyed man stubbornly demanded as he stopped at the foot of the bed to glare at his lover.

"I want you to relax," Blaise purred calling on all the sexuality that he knew Harry couldn't resist. "And don't you say a word Potter." He only used his last name when he wanted Harry's attention. "You cannot wake up in the morning for battle as tense as you are now. You cannot dwell on the lives that will be lost tomorrow. You cannot rethink your plans because they are as flawless as you can make them. This is war—and don't you say it because you know the only life I care about in this castle the gods have forsaken is you." That effectively shut Harry up, and had shocked him enough that a slightly push sent him sprawling backwards onto the bed.

Climbing onto the bed himself Blaise positioned himself so that both of his knees were on the outside of Harry's as he moved—effectively straddling him. "Now you are going to relax." Blaise said firmly before he licked Harry's growing hardness through his jeans. He smirked at the wanton lust he saw in those green eyes and continued. "While I work out _all_ of the kinks." And work them out he did.

_**-OoO-**_

'_Clang!'_ The sound of iron met iron as brown eyes met icy blue. One of Harry's more ingenious plots was to negate the magic, where they apparated in and made sure all of his forces were trained in hand-to-hand combat. His tactic worked, but there were still those that came from pureblood families so old that they even kept up with old traditions such as that of fencing.

"Well if it isn't old Blaisy-boy! Still Potter's fuck toy?" Draco demanded and Blaise almost flinched at the sight of his former best friend. Almost. He could see insanity lurking through the once proud blue eyes. One could only take just so much of an Unforgivable and be in the presence of Dementors before one went completely mad.

"Still sucking the Dark Lord's dick Draco?" Blaise demanded through gritted teeth as he glanced on the sidelines and saw his familiar getting into a fight with Draco's.

"Every damn day," Draco grinned as they broke apart both landing in a defensive position. "He can't really get it erect though—so I have to lick it on the soft to get him even the tiniest bit hard and the scales well…lets just say that the scales on his body are everywhere—" Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Blaise blanched at the mental image placed into his head. That was the leverage that Draco had been waiting for. In three swift movements Blaise's sword was in his hand and his blade was on Blaise's neck.

"See Blaise I told you fucking Potter would do you wrong," for a split second Blaise thought he saw his friend from his school days within those eyes before he disappeared beneath a layered of insanity. "He really doesn't deserve your loyalty. Pity you won't be able to see him die." Draco smirked and in that moment Blaise was on him. He had transformed into his animagus form—a Magical Egyptian Cobra. Magical because he was not 200 cm long but three feet and had wings. Oh, and once he decided to bite there was no cure for his venom.

"You have no right to talk of things you do not understand," Blaise spat at his ex-best friend as he convulsed onto the floor. Honestly, whom would he give his loyalty to—The Dark Lord?

Blaise walked through the battleground as if he were invincible. Anyone that approached him was immediately speared by the wrong end of his sword. Some lost hands, others lost heads—but all lost their lives. He didn't run, as it wasn't becoming of him, but he walked as fast as he could to where he knew Harry would be.

And there he was.

Locked in a battle with the thing that once was Voldemort. The Dark Lord had changed a lot in seven years. Each time a part of his soul was destroyed he would replace it with that of a snake. Now he was covered in black scaly patches all over his body if what Draco said was true.

Blaise watched with bated breath as his precious person, the person that was dearest to him battled it out with the Darkest Lord in centuries. His brown eyes scrutinized those of the Death Eaters standing by waiting for their master's signal. It didn't even seem as if they noticed him.

Good for him then.

He began to effectively kill them all, using the sickly green light that they all loved so much. He may have been on the Light Side but he was no Light Wizard. He was just finishing off the last one, when Harry got a very powerful curse through to Voldemort. The Dark Lord staggered and Blaise's eyes widened as he realized that there was someone disillusioned that he had missed on the sidelines. Someone who was now throwing a very powerful fire spell at an already distracted Harry.

There was no time to think, there was barely any time to act. One moment Blaise watching the spell and then in the next, he was in front of the castor. Directly in the way of the spell. The pain was excruciating. It was a magical fire and he could tell it was so. It found its way inside his body through his mouth and not only began burning him from the outside, but from within. Blaise stood for a s long as he could and made sure that he had absorbed all of the curse before he let that blissful darkness take him.

**-OoO-**

Blaise was groggy, and that was how he knew something was wrong. Zabini's didn't get groggy, it just didn't occur. Wearily he opened one eye only to shut it quickly at the blinding light.

"Wha—What happened?" He croaked out mentally going into a fit over the way that his voice sounded. As soon as he spoke two arms began to squeeze the life out of him, and the air out of his lungs. His shirt began to get soaked quickly but Blaise couldn't even tell. He gasped for air as an amused voice spoke.

"Harry," the gentle voice said. "I think he's loosing brain cells."

"Shut it Remus," Harry growled, but complied with the werewolf's wishes.

Blaise knew that he shouldn't, especially with the way that his body felt but he did it anyway. He laughed. The fire that was in his lungs escalated and the stinging in his muscles intensified.

"You have no reason to be laughing!" Harry cried as he once again took a place at Blaise's side, squeezing the brown-eyed man's hand for dear life. "Why would you do that huh? Risk your life? If I hadn't—we got so close to—you could have _died_." Harry's voice faltered and broke as he said his last statement. He must have been crying because Blaise felt something hot and wet on his skin.

"Mr. Potter," a prim voice spoke. "I know that you would like to be with your friend—"

"Boyfriend—" Harry corrected and the woman, presumably the nurse paused before continuing. "Yes, well either way. I believe I should be able to inspect Mr. Zabini and tell him just to what extent his wounds are. What he can and cannot do—though maybe both of you should be here for that part." Blaise could heart the teasing in the nurse's voice and he could feel Harry's blush.

"Now them Mr. Zabini you suffered sever internal and external burns to which only the internal have been healed up to this point…"

**-OoO-**

He was hideous. His body, his face, his arms, his legs, even his **manhood** was covered in scarred tissue and he couldn't bring himself to care. He must have been in shock as he caressed his wrinkled hand as if he expected the skin to rub off.

"My Blaise," Harry whispered as he began to caress Blaise's wrinkled face. "My beautiful Blaise."

Blaise flinched at the touch and the word beautiful. He was no longer beautiful, and if what the healers had told him it would be years until he was beautiful again if he was every beautiful at all.

"I'm not beautiful anymore Harry," Blaise said shortly as he rubbed at his wrinkled skin. There was a pause before Blaise felt more warm tears slid onto his skin and watched fascinated as his hand became a waterslide.

"Why?" Harry demanded and Blaise looked up at him confused.

"Why am I not beautiful anymore? I know you care for me Harry but even you can see"

"I don't care for you Blaise," Harry snapped getting up out of his spot next to Blaise's bed to pace. "I _love_ you. I've _loved' _ you since 7th year. Now tell me why you did it!"

"Why I did what? Stay with you? Choose your side? Pick you over everything I had ever been taught? Say my—"

"No, No, **No**, _NO_ **_NO!_**" Harry yelled covering his ears with his hands.

"Now Harry don't you think you're being a little child—"

"Shut it Zabini," Harry snapped opening his eyes and Blaise was shocked by the pure anger he saw in them. "This is serious. What I want to know is—" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "Was it really that important for me to defeat Voldemort that you had to almost die. This—the—_cause_ was no reason for you to die. My magic may have be able to heal me and—"

Harry was shut off by the pure magic that cackled around Blaise. Blaise had not been this angry in a long time. Not sense the Weaselette threw herself at Harry years ago. How could he be so, "Stupid." Blaise ground out through clenched teeth.

"You moronic idiot! You idiotic moron!" Blaise's power cackled around him like blue lightening, breaking glass and evaporating all the moisture in the air.

"Blaise stop you need all your magic to heal!" Harry yelled franticly and Blaise snarled at him.

"Then you should have thought about that Harry before you said something that stupid. Me give my life for the _cause_." Blaise mocked with a sneer. It must have looked as awkward as it felt with his burnt skin. "I don't give a rats ass for the _cause _Potter and you know this!"

"Then why did you almost die then huh? Why did you jump in front of that curse!"

"For you idiot! I'd give my life not for the cause! But for you!" If he could Blaise would have been standing up cursing Harry, but he couldn't. How dare he even suggest such a thing? And what was he doing?

While Blaise ranted mentally and verbally Harry had crossed the room in strides that had to be magical because his legs were entirely to short to do so. In that instance while Blaise was shocked Harry had pressed his lips firmly to that of the darker man's. They worked furiously and when Blaise opened his mouth in shock, Harry's lips took that as an invitation inside.

Now Blaise knew that his mouth had always been delicious, he was Blaise after all, but this was just ridiculous. Harry must not have eaten for a very long time—because he was devouring Blaise's mouth quite thoroughly. In his shock Blaise opened his mouth and Harry took that as an invitation to stick his tongue in his mouth. Liquid fire was passing through Blaise's body settling in a pool in his groin. _Gods_ he must have been away from Harry for ages for his body to react like this. Instinctively he brought his hands up to Harry's face and flinched at what he saw.

He was hideous. He froze and pushed Harry away from him forcibly staring at his skin. He looked like a monster. No one could ever love him, and he wasn't going to ask anyone.

"Blaise?" Harry asked quietly looking like a confused puppy and Blaise couldn't keep the fond smile off of his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly," the vain brown skinned male muttered as he began to rub at his skin forcibly trying to get it off of him. He couldn't ask Harry to love him this way. Harry deserved, perfection—and he wasn't perfect looking anymore.

"You're beautiful," Harry protested as he reached out a hand to caress Blaise's face. Blaise flinched into the touch and Harry just looked at him sadly.

"I wish that I could show you how beautiful you are to me," the green-eyed man said softly as he reached out again to caress the man he loved. "You are the only person in the world whose life has meaning to me, I shouldn't have blown up but—the thought of you dying and me living can't even survive in my mind. You are precious to me. More so than anything else in this world. Let them think I live my life to help them, but you and I know the truth. I live my life for you Blaise Zabini and no one else—just as you live yours for me." Harry rubbed his thumb over Blaise's lips before capturing them in a soft tender kiss. "And in this world of ours we need no one else. You are beautiful to me, and always will be—" he kissed him again. "And nothing else matters." And Blaise didn't understand why he did it, for years to come he would blame it on the medication, but he leaned onto his partner's shoulder and began to cry.

**AN:** Now that I'm finished, I'm going to write a epilogue. Probably a two shot thing because I can't decide which one I wanna do. Anywho—yeah. Stay turned for when ever I post my BZ./HP novel with DM/HP on the side. Actually, tell me if your interested.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter never attended Hogwarts but was trained to defeat the Dark Lord. Now, the year is 1996 and he succeeded—and is finally allowed to join the ranks of the Hogwarts students. But what will he do when the Princes of Slytherin decide that they want him—and are willing to do anything for him? This includes but is not limited to lying, stealing, hexing, cursing, spying—and that is just to each other.


End file.
